The present invention relates to a CRT printing apparatus for making a print, and more particularly but not exclusively to a CRT printing apparatus for printing a composite image on a photographic paper.
In recent years, it has become quite common to use various kinds of photographic prints with a season's greeting or complimentary phrase as postcards, greeting cards or the like. For making the prints, a CRT printing apparatus has been used which is adapted to display a scene and a season's complimentary phrase on its color CRT screen as a composite image to which a photographic paper is exposed. The composite image is prepared by computerized image processing of an image from an image input device such as a color TV camera, and a season's complimentary phrase is provided as a graphic image. For this image processing, the images are treated as video signals and processed with the aid of a computer.
The above-described color printer utilizing a color CRT is quite easy to use in such a printing operation. However, because of the low resolution of a color CRT in comparison with photographic films, color prints made by the color printer with a CRT are behind those made from conventional photographic film images in image quality.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a CRT printing apparatus for making a print of a composite image with a good image quality and a simple operation.